As You Wish
by demon teeth
Summary: This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic. I do apologize beforehand if it is a bit ooc. I actually just started writing this on a whim, so the details are unclear. Don't worry though, Sebastian and Ciel will get together, I promise. Please enjoy. I will write a better summary when the story gets a bit further. *It is rated T for now, but that may change*
1. Chapter 1

A harsh wind whipped against the windows in Ciel's bedroom, sending a chill up the spine of the boy who was trying his hardest to pay no mind to the raging storm. Sheets of rain coated every inch of the exterior glass, the fog darkening the surroundings in the already dimly lit room. A single candle on the nightstand's flame danced as the winds howled, casting strange shadows across every wall. Ciel pulled his silk sheets over his head just as a loud boom of thunder shook the last bits of courage he held onto from him. "Sebastian," he called in his usual tone, trying his best to hide his growing fear.

"Yes my lord?" The butler appeared by his bedside, candelabra in his right hand, the other resting behind his back. The boy turned to look at him, his eyes widening a bit as another rolling crash echoed throughout the room. "Is the storm frightening you, young master?" Sebastian asked, a smirk gracing his features.

"Oh, shut up," he hissed, obvious annoyance at showing his weaker side to the demon. He turned away, regretting calling out for the man. "Never mind then." Sebastian set the candelabra on the opposite nightstand from the singular one, and sat down at the edge of the king sized bed, swinging his legs effortlessly in front of himself as he leaned back against the headboard. Ciel shot up, feeling the mattress shift underneath him and turned his surprised face toward his butler. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled, a slight flush of pink staining his cheeks. The demon mused at the child's embarrassment.

"I assumed you wanted me to stay by your side, my lord." After a short pause, the boy let out a small huff of indignation.

"Fine, but don't sit so close to me," he snipped, and with that, the young earl turned to his side and fell fast asleep, the presence of his butler calming his fears.

The next morning Ciel awoke to the sun shining through the bedroom window nearest to his bed, the heavy navy blue curtains pulled to the side. He let out a small groan, and sat up, trying to rub the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Good morning, young master," Sebastian's smooth voice drifted from the open door as he carried in the usual silver breakfast tray. He gently set it down on the bedside table and began pouring a cup of hot tea to hand to the boy.

"What is my schedule for today, Sebastian?" Ciel stretched and hung his legs off the edge of the bed, his petite frame not allowing his feet to touch the floor below.

"I believe you have a date with Lady Elizabeth this afternoon," he smiled, handing the cup of earl gray to the scowling boy.

"Don't call it that!" He reprimanded, blushing.

"I'm sorry, my lord." The grinning butler bowed. "What would you prefer it to be called?"

"A-anything but that," the boy stuttered a bit, bringing the cup to his mouth. Sebastian lifted his head, grin still evident.

"As you wish."

Sebastian checked his pocket watch noting the time to be quarter past eleven. He made a slight clicking noise with his tongue. There was still quite a bit to do before the arrival of Lady Elizabeth. He walked to the kitchen, swinging open the doors to find Baldroy, Finny, and Mey-Rin trying desperately to put out a small fire that had broken out on the stove top. "Oh my, quite a fire, yes it is!" Mey-Rin screeched as she scrambled around the room, knocking practically everything off the counters.

"Water!" Finny cried. "Get the water!"

"Alcohol will put it out faster!" Baldroy yelled, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh. Before the bard set the whole mansion up in flames, the demon caught his hand in midair.

"We'll have none of that." At the sound of his voice everyone in the room froze.

"S-s-sebastian!" Mey-Rin squeaked.

"What happened here?" He calmly questioned, putting the fire out effortlessly. Baldroy put his hand behind his head, nervously laughing before he spoke.

"Well you see, it's a funny story. I thought I had come up with a faster way to cook a meal and-" Sebastian put a gloved hand up, cutting him off.

"No matter, we need to prepare lunch for Lady Elizabeth's arrival."

"Oooh," Mey-Rin cooed, clasping her hands together. "For the master's date! Budding romance is so cute, yes it is!" Her hands were on her cheeks as she wiggled side to side.

"Mey-Rin, go fetch the rose petal china, I know it is the lady's favorite set," Sebastian ordered.

"Right away, sir!" She hurried off.

"Finnian, make sure there are freshly cut flower arrangements placed on the table."

"I am on the job!" He saluted, marching out of the kitchen.

"And Bard," Sebastian stopped before exiting the door to do his own work, "Don't set anything on fire."

"Sure thing!" He gave a thumbs up, just as his cigarette tumbled out of his mouth. The demon rolled his eyes as the man scrambled to pick it back up again.

_Honestly, the things I must deal with_, he thought._ But for my lord, I would do anything._ He smirked as he got to work.

Forty five minutes later Sebastian opened up the mansion doors to greet Elizabeth, who happened to be bubbling with excitement. "Welcome to the manor, Lady Elizabeth. Such a pleasure to see you as always, "he bowed slightly, flashing a dazzling smile her way.

"Nice to see you, Sebastian!" She smiled. "Where is my Ciel? Ciel!" She hurried past the butler, watching the young earl descend the staircase.

"Hello Elizabeth," He stepped forward, kissing her hand. The girl giggled, blushing a bright pink before launching herself at him, practically pushing the boy to the ground.

"You look so cute!" She squealed. Ciel tried to find his balance as the girl desperately clung to him. Sebastian noted the obvious annoyance on the boy's face and spoke up.

"If you would please make your way to the dining room, lunch is just about ready to be served." Elizabeth let go of Ciel and clasped her hands together.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be delicious! I'm ever so hungry!" She exclaimed, dropping her hands just to grab onto the boy's.

Sitting at the massive table, Ciel was thankful for the distance between him amd the girl. It wasn't that he hated her, he just despised being touched. She was too clingy for his liking, and it always seemed to strike a nerve. _Only Sebastian is allowed to touch me._ His brow furrowed at the thought, and he glanced over at Elizabeth who was happily chatting away about 'the cutest' clothes she had recently purchased.

"Doesn't it sound sooo cute?" She asked. Ciel nodded his head, he wasn't really listening.

_She probably should be an exception though; we are engaged to be married in the future. _He tapped his fingers on the table, leaning on one arm_. This whole thing is troublesome. I don't even know how I truly feel about her._ He let out a faint huff. _But I guess that doesn't really matter. It is my obligation as a Phantomhive. Love is not possible for someone like me anyways._ Ciel was so caught up in thought, he didn't realize she had stopped talking.

"For today's lunch, we have rolled cabbage and potato mint salad, and for dessert, a lemon meringue pie," Sebastian stated as he uncovered the dishes, placing them in front of the two. Elizabeth thanked him, and he smiled, as she got to eating right away. He noted Ciel's far away look and bent down to look more closely at him. "Are you alright, young master?" He questioned after a minute of staring, concern twisting his features. Ciel could almost laugh at how well the demon played his role.

"I'm fine," he said, picking up his fork. "I'm sure there is work you could be doing instead of staring at me. Get to it."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and looked up at the young earl with such an intensity, he had to look away. The demon let out a small chuckle as he exited the room.

It was one in the afternoon, and the couple were taking a stroll outside the manor. It was early spring and still quite chilly, but she insisted they go out and enjoy the fresh air. Elizabeth had her arm looped into Ciel's, and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. Suddenly she stopped and turned to him. "Ciel?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?" He looked at her curiously, wondering what she might say.

"What do I always say? Call me Lizzie!" She laughed, but then nervousness seemed to take over. "Um I was wondering..." She began fidgeting with her coat sleeves and looked down. A knot started to form in his stomach. The girl's demeanor seemed awfully foreboding, and he didn't like it one bit. "D-do you love me?" She asked, immediately turning a shade of scarlet. Ciel was in shock.

_How can I answer that question without hurting her feelings?_ He wasn't sure but however he was to answer, he better do so quickly. "Elizabeth, l-" he stuttered, and was cut off by the sound of wheels on the pathway. Her carriage was here. _Could it be, my saving grace?_ Just then, his attention was brought back to the girl in front of him who started whimpering.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything," she cried and took off running.

"Elizabeth, wait!" Ciel called out, reaching for her arm but only grasping at air. _Damn._ He caught up to her just as she was being helped up the steps and into her seat. He stood silent for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "Lizzie." She turned at the use of the nickname.

"What do you want, Ciel?" Her voice was quiet, still unsteady from crying. A pang of guilt surged through his body.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you like that." He looked around for a bit, his brain trying to come up with an answer that would please her. "Although I am unsure about my feelings for you at the moment, " he began slowly. "That doesn't mean I won't come to love you in the future." He looked her straight in the eyes. "You are of course, the future Lady Phantomhive, and I will do my best to make you the happiest woman alive," he spoke as he bowed. The sound of her hopping off the steps caught his ears, and he looked up just in time to see her stop in front of him. He straightened up, and waited for her to jump at him per her usual hugs. She just stood there, looking at him with the biggest smile.

"Oh, Ciel," she spoke softly, putting her gloved hands on each side of his face. He was a bit surprised at the soft gesture, and her proximity was even closer than usual.

_Wha-what the hell is she doing?!_ No sooner than the thought came out, Elizabeth pressed her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and sweet, tasting of the tea they had enjoyed at lunch. Elizabeth pulled away, her face aglow.

"I love you, Ciel Phantomhive," She said boldly, and smiling happily, turned back to be helped into her seat.

The carriage had already pulled away, but Ciel stood motionless, eyes still big, and a heavy blush painting his cheeks. _She...She kissed me._ He put his left hand to his lips. _She loves me?_

"My Lord," Sebastian noticed Ciel's state as he walked in through the front door. "Are you feeling well?" He strode over to where the child stood, swiftly putting a gloved hand to his forehead. Ciel batted it away.

"I'm perfectly fine," he spat. The demon smirked.

"You feel alright, but you look like you have a fever." Of course, Sebastian was only trying to get a rise out of his master, for he was standing by the large window only moments ago when Elizabeth had kissed him. Ciel glared at him.

"I'm going to the study," he spoke as he walked away.

"Will you be needing anything, my young master?"

"Bring me something sweet."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed, although the boy could not see him. He chuckled to himself. _So the master and Lady Elizabeth have kissed...Interesting._

Ciel was sitting at his desk, hands in his hair, mumbling when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he sighed. He was trying to get some work done thinking it would occupy his mind, but it was of no use. Sebastian took in the muddled sight of the boy, and let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" He angrily questioned the demon.

"Oh I do apologize my lord, but you seem to be very ruffled over a small thing like a kiss." The butler smirked, eyeing the boy for his reaction. The child looked like he was going to explode.

"You know of that?!" He yelled, standing abruptly, and slamming his hands on his desk.

"Of course, my young master," he moved closer, his red eyes flashing. "What kind of butler would I be if I didn't know what went on in my own master's manor?" Ciel's face turned bright red. "It is my job to watch over you as well," he added.

"Well, then," the young earl straightened himself out and sitting back down, rested a hand under his chin. "No matter, it was nothing anyways."

"My master did not enjoy the kiss?" The man asked as he set the slice of chocolate cake on the desktop.

"That is certainly none of your business, and a question I shall not answer," The boy stated, grabbing the silverware from his butler's outstretched hand roughly.

"Ah yes, a bit bold of me to ask such a thing. I apologize again, my lord." Sebastian bowed, and picked up the tray to walk out the door.

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice was quiet. He turned around.

"Yes, my lord?" He lifted an eyebrow at his seemingly changed demeanor.

"Do you believe in love?" The demon's lips twitched into a smile.

"For you, my lord, I would believe in anything you wished." He bowed, and closed the door, leaving an unamused Ciel to eat his cake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ciel," Elizabeth scooted closer to him in the carriage seat. He tried not to show the annoyance he felt for the girl at the time, attempting to spare her feelings and avoid the drama that would likely follow. They were just coming back from an opening for a new Funtom Company shop, and he didn't know how much more of her presence he could take. "Ciel, can we kiss again now?" She whispered loudly.

_What the hell woman?! You have an obsession. _He didn't understand why she liked kissing so much. He could certainly care less about it, but she had been catching him off guard with kisses all day. "Uh, Lizzie, don't you think we should wait until-," She didn't let him finish his sentence and pressed her lips against his roughly as the carriage hit a bump in its path. Ciel's face reddened, and he tried to pull away, but her grip was firm. After a minute she let go, and the young earl struggled to catch his breath. As he looked out the window, his eye caught the reflection of his grinning butler. _Damn him. Damn her. Damn them all. I hate people and I hate kissing. _He sat back in his seat with his arms crossed, throwing a tantrum in his head.

They arrived at the manor shortly after, and once more, Ciel could not have been happier to gain some space between him and the girl who was driving him mad. This seemed to become a constant feeling throughout the past couple of weeks. "Tea, Sebastian," the earl ordered.

"Right away, my lord," Sebastian bowed. It only seemed to take a few minutes for his return. "Here we have chai tea with ginger," he stated, setting the cups before the two. Ciel welcomed the hot beverage, the soothing effect it held ebbing away at his stress levels. He closed his eyes for a moment and almost smiled.

"This tea is wonderful, Sebastian, thank you!" Elizabeth complimented in a shrill voice. The boy slouched down in his chair a bit, deflated, remembering the girl was still in fact there. The butler bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Elizabeth. Now, I will leave you two alone, as there is work to be done." He shot a look at Ciel, that all knowing smile gracing his lips.

_Don't leave me here with her! _The boy's thoughts screamed out to the man, begging, pleading, but to no avail. He focused on sipping his tea and not making eye contact with the girl in the frilly yellow dress.

"I had a wonderful day with you today, Ciel," she spoke, putting her tea cup down on the table beside her.

"I'm glad to hear it," he lied, taking another small sip. _She won't try kissing me while I have this cup in my hands. Maybe I can make it last through our whole marriage. _Just then, the blonde got up and walked over to the earl's chair. _Damn it, she's coming over here. _The girl bent down, grabbed the cup, and placed it on the table.

"You're paying more attention to that tea than me," she whined, leaning over him.

"W-well you know," he stuttered, "Sebastian does make the best tea." He glanced towards the door, a faint chuckle catching his ear.

"You're so silly, Ciel," she teased, and with that, Elizabeth took his face in her hands just as she had been doing all day, crushing her lips against his.

Sebastian stood outside the doors to the room, trying to stifle laughter. _Oh, little master, always the damsel in distress needing saving. Do not fret; I shall be your hero yet again on this night. _The demon butler knocked three times in quick succession, opened the heavy wooden doors, and spoke the sentence Ciel had been waiting to hear all day. "My lady, your carriage is here."

After the long day the boy had suffered through, he was ecstatic when it came time for his nightly bath. Soon he was being undressed and helped into the tub. Ciel leaned back, closing his eyes and letting his body and mind unwind. "Rough day, young master?" Sebastian asked as he lathered the boy's legs with soap.

"Quite," He replied, sighing deeply. Sebastian let out a small chuckle as he gently massaged the boys feet. "Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Is kissing really supposed to be enjoyable?" Sebastian was caught off guard by the question, his body freezing up for a moment before he continued washing the child.

"Why, trouble in paradise, my lord?" The boy did not find his response amusing.

"Just answer the damn question," He snapped, his eyes still closed.

"Well," The butler started, "I can't ever say I have enjoyed any kiss I have received or given." He smirked, reaching over to wash the boy's hair. "But I believe you humans do find enjoyment in them, so yes."

"Hmm," Ciel seemed deep in thought. He opened one eye and looked at the demon, only to close it again. "It's horribly unpleasant if you want my opinion."

"Is that so, my lord?" Sebastian pulled the drain and helped the boy to the floor. "Maybe you're not kissing the right person then." Ciel's eyes met the demons for a few seconds, the boy being the first to look away, embarrassed. The butler began drying him off with a fluffy white towel before grabbing his night shirt off the bed.

After tucking his master into bed, Sebastian grabbed the candelabra he had placed on the nightstand earlier and bowed. "Goodnight, little master," he spoke before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

Calmed from his bath, the boy yawned and fell fast asleep. This was the first night he dreamt of Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian seemed to be the main subject of his dreams for the next week. The boy was utterly confused, and it was affecting his daily life, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. The demon butler could sense something was bothering the boy, but every time he inquired about it, Ciel dismissed the subject completely. Today he decided he wasn't going to accept that as a response. It was breakfast time, and the boy had barely touched his meal, moving it around the plate with his fork. "Young master, is something wrong?" The boy continued to stare straight ahead, ignoring the demon's presence all together. Sebastian bent down and leaned in to whisper in his ear so Mey-Rin who was nearby didn't hear. "You have to answer me this time," he spoke, dark inflections in his voice. It sent a shiver down Ciel's spine.

"I don't have to do anything," he growled, getting up from his chair at the dining table. "I'm going to my study. Don't follow me." He looked back at his butler. "That's an order." Sebastian only smirked.

Ciel walked into his study and stopped, leaning against the wall by the door for support. Looking up at the ceiling, he spoke. "I can't keep ignoring him. That damn demon won't give up that easily." He let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid you are correct, young master," a smooth voice announced. Ciel gasped as his desk chair swiveled around to reveal the butler. The young earl became angry.

"Sebastian, you have blatantly disregarded an order. I shall have to punish y-," The boy began yelling, but was cut off by the demon appearing before him, placing a gloved finger on his lips.

"I have not disobeyed you, my lord, for I was here before you." The smug look on his face made Ciel angrier. He then realized the demon's finger still lingering on his lips and smacked it away. Despite this action, Sebastian did not move an inch. "Now, my young master," he looked down at the boy before him. "What seems to be the problem?" The child crossed his arms and looked away. "So that's how it's going to be," the butler commented after a minutes of silence. Without warning he grabbed the earl's chin, forcing him to face him as he got down on one knee. His deep red eyes bore into Ciel's blue one, sending a wave of heat to the boy's face. The child didn't even try to fight his hold as he didn't think he had the strength. His knees felt weak as the demon continued to scrutinize him.

_Why do I feel this way? _Ciel's heart thumped in his chest. His eye darted to his butler's lips. _Why-why do I feel the need to kiss him? _Unknowingly Ciel drifted closer to the butler's face, his mind growing hazier as the distance shortened. Sebastian's lips turned up into a devious smile.

_I see, little master. _He gently pulled the boy's head to the side and put his lips to his ear. "Am I the problem, my lord?" The boy's heart beat faster. They both knew he wasn't going to admit to it, as stubborn as he was. The air was tense, a thickness there that made Ciel's chest feel heavy.

_Should I act on this feeling? _Now he was looking straight into Sebastian's eyes. The butler could sense his hesitance and moved away from him, bowing.

"It is your decision on how to deal with this problem as you see fit, my lord." He lifted his head, something unrecognizable in his expression. The boy was very unsure on what his decision should be, but he knew what he wanted. Straightening up he stepped forward, his usual deadpan look covering up the cocktail of emotions that simmered under the surface.

"Kneel." The butler did as he was told. "Close your eyes until I say." A hint of red graced the boy's cheeks this time as he spoke, and Sebastian bit back a smirk.

"Yes, my lord." Ciel moved forward, inches from the demon's face. He could hear the nervous boy's pulse quicken, his breath hitch, and his heart banging against his chest. He fought the urge to lick his own lips. _How delicious my little master sounds in this state. _

_Here goes nothing. _The young earl finally closed the gap between the two, his lips gently pressing against Sebastian's. A jolt seemed to rush through his body, and he pressed a bit harder. He was still an inexperienced kisser and wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be doing. He had never kissed Elizabeth back; it was more of her just roughly pressing their mouths into each other. _Was this how Lizzie kissed me? _He stepped back, embarrassment written all over his face. His voice was shaky as he spoke. "You may open your eyes." He looked down at his hands. "I-I don't really know what I'm doing." Slowly, he made himself look up at his still-kneeling butler. _He's smiling? _

"May I help, my lord?" The boy was shocked.

"What do you mean, help?" For a second he thought his butler was mocking him in some way, until he beckoned him with a gloved hand. Ciel gulped, stepping forward again. Sebastian placed a hand behind the boy's head and his other arm behind his back, gently guiding him to his mouth. As their lips touched he pulled him closer, forcing him onto his lap. The tenseness in Ciel's body weakened with every second, and he found himself actually enjoying it. His small hands found their way into his butler's hair, the raven locks in shocking contrast with his pale skin. Sebastian nipped at his bottom lip, and Ciel's eyes grew wide as a small sound escaped his mouth. _Did I make that sound? _The demon used that moment as an opening to slide his tongue into the earl's mouth, softly tasting and guiding the boy to do the same. He was hesitant, but Ciel gave in, his small tongue tangling with the others'. Every so often, the butler opened his eyes so he could see the boy's face.

_My, my, young master. You are quite the stunning little thing._ Ciel's pale skin cast an ethereal glow, flecks of pink in his cheeks from the excitement. His blue hair framed his delicate features perfectly. _One thing,_ he thought_._ In one swift flick the butler pulled the string keeping the eye patch in place loose, the black material floating to the ground. The earl's eyes slowly opened, revealing the contract seal. Satisfied, Sebastian closed his eyes again, smirking into the kiss. Ciel's eyes remained half open, now fixated on his butler's face.

_Why have I never noticed how attractive he is? I've seen different woman throw themselves at his feet, but I never once paid attention to why they would do so. _His eyes fluttered shut. He couldn't keep them open any longer; his touch was just so invigorating. His lips were soft and smooth, strangely compassionate as they captured Ciel's. The boy couldn't seem to get enough of it. The two sat there for the next half hour, embracing, tasting what the other had to offer. Just then Sebastian's eyes flashed open as he heard far away footsteps making their way down the hall. He pulled away from the oblivious boy who then proceeded to whine.

"Someone's approaching, my lord," he warned, lifting the young earl to his feet and quickly tying his eye patch back on. No sooner than he spoke, the doors flung open.

"There you are, Ciel! Oh, Ciel I have missed you!" Elizabeth ran up to the wide eyed boy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"L-Lizzie, I wasn't expecting you," the earl glanced over at his butler, a light blush creeping up his neck.

"Such a lovely surprise to see you, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian bowed. "I'll go make some tea."

"Master, I'm terribly sorry, yes I am!" Mey-Rin cried as she entered the doorway. She was out of breath like she had been running to keep up with Elizabeth. "I told my lady to wait, but she insisted on seeing you right away, she did!" Ciel put up a hand.

"It's fine, Mey-Rin, thank you."

"Thank you, master!" she bowed and was off to finish her duties.

"Ciel," Elizabeth leaned into the crook in his neck. She wrinkled her nose and looked up at him. "You smell like Sebastian." Ciel felt the blood drain from his face.

"W-what," he stuttered. _She is going to find out what we did. She is going to figure it out and tell everyone, and then my reputation will forever be ruined; The Phantomhive name sullied by this one mistake. _He felt like he was going to pass out.

"It's not a bad smell, don't worry," she laughed, figuring that was the cause of his panicked look. "It must be because he's by your side all the time." The girl turned to the butler who was making his way towards the door. "Ciel is mine," she teased. "Remember that, Sebastian!" She erupted into a fit of giggles, clueless of the scene she had so rudely interrupted. The butler stopped and turned to flash a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, my lady," he bowed slightly, his red eyes darting to Ciel. _I will surely keep that in mind. _


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Hi, wonderful readers. I'm sorry for the late update. I've been kind of l****azy, and I'm still unsure what I want to do with this story.** **I don't know if I like how this chapter turned out, but oh well I guess.** **Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy :****) P.s I am pretty sleep deprived. Please excuse any mistakes.**

"Ciel," Elizabeth called in a sing song voice. "Ciel, where are you hiding?" The girl giggled, skipping along in her pink frilly dress. Currently, the young earl was hiding in a closet on the second floor. It was a decent size, so he had room to move around a bit. The boy let out a sigh, the candle in his hand flickering from the heavy exhale.

"This is ridiculous. I am the Earl of Phantomhive, and I am hiding from a girl in a closet." He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But if that's the only solution for some peace and quiet, so be it." He sat down on the floor, placing the candle down beside him, and leaned his back against the wall. He had brought along a book of Edgar Allen Poe's works to help pass the time, and now opened it to the page he had previously left off on.

Sebastian walked up the stairs to the boy's study, freshly made tea balancing on the silver tray he carried. He knocked on the door and entered the room. "My lord, I brought you your tea." He looked towards the desk where the earl could usually be found and stopped. "…My lord?" _Hmm now where did he run off to? _

Ciel's head shot up from its downward position when he heard footsteps making their way down the hall. _Oh please don't be her. Please don't be her, _his thoughts chanted in his head. The footsteps made a sudden stop and his heart beat quickened when he noticed the doorknob turning. He held his breath.

"My, my, what do we have here," a deep voice spoke. The boy lifted his head to come face to face with Sebastian, who was now in a crouched position. Ciel was relieved.

"Well don't just stand there, hurry up and close the door." He crossed his arms. "If she finds me it will have been all for naught." The demon did as he was told, shutting the door. He smirked, his red eyes now glowing in the dim light.

"You're hiding?" He chuckled. The boy leaned back, opening his book again.

"How perceptive of you," He spoke, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sebastian stepped over to the young earl and sat down beside him, crossing his legs at the ankles.

"Why thank you, young master," The demon grinned.

"Idiot," the boy mumbled. "When I said close the door, I meant for you to be on the other side." He turned the page, his eyes focused on the dark script.

"Would you like me to leave then, my lord?" The butler's arm brushed against the boy's.

"Since you are here, you might as well stay." He sighed, seemingly annoyed. "Just be quiet."

"Yes, my lord." The demon focused on the boy's face, taking in the sight of him caught up in a book. After a few minutes Ciel looked up, feeling the butler's gaze.

"Quit staring at me," his voice barked.

"Is it bothering you?" The butler provoked.

"Obviously," he huffed. A smirk made its way to the demon's face as he got an idea. Without warning, he lifted the boy's chin and brought him closer.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" The boy cried out, a blush warming his cheeks.

"Ah, ah, ah," Sebastian scolded, moving his finger back and forth. "Lady Elizabeth will hear you." With that being said, the demon quickly pressed his lips into the boy's. Ciel's body stiffened at the touch. He tried to protest, putting his hands up against the demon's chest, but soon gave in to the kiss as his limbs weakened. After a few minutes his butler let go, sitting back in his original position against the wall. Ciel sat there, his face burning and his lips aching for Sebastian's again. He tried to play it off and returned to his former position, opening his book. After a few minutes, the young earl's face scrunched up in frustration as he read the same sentence for the fifth time.

_Damn it, what the hell._ He slammed his book shut, much to the butler's amusement, and moved so that they were face to face. As stubborn as he was though, he wasn't going to let the demon win. He was going to be in control. With one quick movement Ciel was straddling the man, his small legs on either side. Sebastian grinned, his features sending off a dangerous message. Mustering up all of his courage, Ciel bent forward, lightly brushing his lips against the butler's neck. As he did this, a light chuckle escaped the demon's lips. _Laughing at me, huh?_ The chuckle was soon replaced by a small gasp as the boy's teeth nipped at the delicate skin.

_So you want to play rough, hmm? _Sebastian's lips curled into a devilish grin. _I can be rough. _In the blink of an eye, Ciel was forcibly moved and pushed against the closet wall. His eyes grew wide as the wall met his back with a stinging sensation.

"S-Sebastian," the young earl stuttered.

"This is your doing, my lord." Sebastian's voice was silky smooth as he whispered into the boy's ear. Ciel gulped. His heart was beating at an incredible pace when he looked into the eyes of the demon above him.

_I will not lose. _The boy roughly grabbed the demons face and kissed him; their lips crashing together with surprising force, each fighting for dominance over the other. Ciel's hands roamed through Sebastian's hair, and he grabbed a handful, pulling forcefully. The demon's surprised gasp gained the boy access to his mouth, and Ciel thrust his tongue in. They battled like this for a little while until Sebastian broke from the kiss, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. His eyes seemed particularly frightening to Ciel, and a shiver went up his spine. The demon smirked and got to his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" The young earl reached up and took hold of the butler's jacket. Sebastian's lips twitched into a smile.

"There are things that need to be done, young master." He looked down at the boy who still clutched his jacket hem. "Besides, I think it is time you met up with Lady Elizabeth now, don't you?" Ciel sighed angrily and let go.

"I guess it can no longer be avoided." He stood up as well, brushing his clothes off. Sebastian knelt down and fastened a couple buttons that had come undone. When he was finished he met eyes with Ciel. A blush stained his cheeks, but the boy still kept his angry look.

_Always so stubborn,_ the butler thought to himself, biting back laughter. Before standing, he grabbed the boy's face and kissed him one last time, softly biting his lip. Pulling away he stood, opening the door. "Don't worry, young master." He looked back at the boy with a smirk. "I'm not done with you just yet." Heat coursed through Ciel's whole body, and the boy tried to ignore it as he picked up his book and candle.

_Damn him_. He exited the closet, closed the door and walked away.

As Sebastian made his way around the manor he spotted Elizabeth sitting at the dining table. Her head rested on her hand as she twirled a strand of hair in her fingers, seemingly deep in thought. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. "Oh, Sebastian," she quietly spoke. "It's you."

"Would you like me to get you some tea, my lady?"

"No, thank you." Sebastian bowed, and turned on his heel to leave. "Can I ask you something?" He walked over to the sulking girl.

"Of course, my lady," he responded, though he felt it was a waste of time.

"Do you think Ciel is the one for me?" Her question caught him off guard. He smiled, his gloved hands placed in the crook of his lower back.

"Of course, my lady," he repeated. She sighed, twiddling her thumbs.

"I know you're only saying that because you have to." He lifted up a hand as if to stop her.

"On the contrary, my lady," he said as he moved his hand to his chest. "I honestly believe that to be true." She studied him for a moment, gauging his honesty. Once she was satisfied, she responded.

"Well, you may think that, but Ciel doesn't." She looked back down at her hands that were now on her lap. "I am not as naive as he thinks I am." Elizabeth looked up at Sebastian, her eyes brimming with tears. "I can see it in his eyes. I can feel it in his body when we touch; taste it in his kiss." Her voice quivered. "He will never love me." Sebastian wasn't sure how he should respond. He was shocked by her confession, but what would a demon know about comforting a heartbroken little girl? He knelt down on one knee before the girl, placing a gloved hand gingerly on hers.

"Give the young master some time." His voice was just gentle enough for her to fall for the lie. She smiled at him through her tears.

"I guess you're right. Thank you, Sebastian." Elizabeth then stood up and hugged the butler. He was shocked yet again, and unsure of what to do. He patted her back lightly. She let go and put her hands on her hips, her mood visibly lighter. "Now, where has that boy been hiding?" Sebastian stood, looking down at the girl.

"I would check in the study, my lady." With that said, he bowed and headed for the kitchen. _Acting kind is not my strong point. Good thing she is an idiot._ Sebastian chuckled to himself. _You will never h_ave my _little master_. _His heart, body and soul belong to me. _His eyes glowed at the thought, and he licked his lips. _He's mine to devour. _

Ciel was sitting in his study just as Sebastian had said when Elizabeth made her way in. "Hello, Ciel." He looked up from his book when he heard her voice.

"Hello, Elizabeth," he smiled, putting his book down. She went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"I had been looking for you for quite a while you know. So long in fact, I gave up." She crossed her arms and tried to look mad.

"I have been right here the whole time." He lied, crossing his right leg over the other. She put a finger to her lips, tapping it a few times as she tilted her head in thought.

"I could have sworn I checked the study."

"Maybe you just thought you did," the boy suggested.

"I guess that could be true." She put her hand back on her hip. "I _was_ looking for a long time." She tried to glare at the boy, but broke out into a fit of giggles. She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Ciel, I could never stay mad at you."

_Great, _he thought as he rolled his eyes. They broke apart, and Elizabeth grabbed his hand.

"Let's go downstairs for some afternoon tea, shall we?" A wide smile spread across her face as she looked at him. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, as much as he couldn't stand her sometimes, and smiled back.

"Let's go then."

Elizabeth went home soon after, but Ciel stayed seated at the table, deep in thought. He thought about his earlier experience with Sebastian, and the one before that. He contemplated possible reasoning for both of their actions, how to deal with Elizabeth, and his true desires. _This isn't right. _He switched the hand he had supporting his head for the other. _I am a boy, and he is a demon. Not only is he a demon, but he is a demon after my soul._ He let out a heavy sigh. _He is most likely just using me for fun. _A twinge of pain sprang up. The boy's hand went to his chest. _Does that upset me?_ He scoffed, putting his hand back on the table. _Impossible; I do not have feelings for my butler._

"Young master," Sebastian's voice broke through his thoughts. Ciel turned; his heartbeat picking up at the sight of him. "Is there anything special you would like for dinner?" He composed himself, his usual bored look on his face.

"No," he pulled himself up from his seat. "I am not very hungry." Sebastian's brows furrowed.

"Are you feeling ill, my lord?" The butler asked, making his way to the child's side. Ciel pushed past him.

"I'm fine," he snapped, and left for his room.

Once it was time for his bath, Ciel seemed to have cooled down, allowing his butler to undress him and help him in the tub without a fuss. After several minutes of silence, the boy spoke. "I have a question to ask you."

"And what would that be, my lord?" The young earl leaned back, fixing his eyes on the ceiling. There was a pause as he hesitated.

"You said before that you have never enjoyed a kiss." Sebastian smirked.

"I did, but I believe that isn't a question."

"I know that, I haven't gotten to it yet," he yelled, splashing the demon. He turned his attention back to the ceiling. "Do you enjoy kissing me?" Ciel blushed once the words left his mouth. He grew more embarrassed as he waited for a reply.

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian stated matter-of-factly.

"You're lying."

"As I always say, I would never lie to you," the demon spoke as he shampooed the boy's blue hair.

"Humph," the child crossed his arms, and stayed silent for the remainder of his bath.

As Sebastian tucked him into bed, Ciel grabbed his arm. "Sebastian."

"Yes, little master?" He paused and looked at the boy, noticing Ciel's face was turned away.

"Kiss me goodnight," he commanded. The demon grinned.

"As you wish, my lord," he spoke, bringing his face forward. Ciel turned just in time for their lips to meet, and his grip on Sebastian's arm tightened. He brought his other hand to the butler's face, touching it to his cheek. Sebastian deepened the kiss just a little, and then broke free as Ciel panted heavily. Even in the poor lighting the demon could see how the boy's eyes were hazy with lust. How his body shook with only a gentle touch, and how his pulse raced; his heart pounding in its cavity. _You are quite the treat, young master. _He smirked and stood, picking the candelabra up off the nightstand. "Goodnight, my-," he began, but Ciel interrupted.

"Stay with me." His voice was unusually quiet for a boy who was always shouting. Sebastian was taken aback by the request, but stepped forward, blowing the candles out.

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
